


Hemokinesis

by overwatch-and-others-imagines (Icegreystray)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cool power shit, M/M, and heart to hearts, hemokinesis power shit, male reader - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/overwatch-and-others-imagines
Summary: Stories where you (A simple male hemokinesis user) tell your boyfriend about itSolider 76-Hanzo-McCree





	1. Soldier 76

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> How would Jack, Jesse and Hanzo react if they found out their m! s/o has hemokinesis
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: http://overwatch-and-others-imagines.tumblr.com/

Soldier 76 had seen many many things in his time as Commander, had seen people with abilities that shouldn’t be possible. Most could be explained away with science, he couldn’t say he was looking forward to the explanation of this.

You and him had been paired together for a mission, he’d trained you hard in the training room in response wanting you to be ready. He clearly hadn’t needed to.

The drop off had gone smoothly, the two of you making your way towards the target when you’d gotten fired at from quite a few angles and had to quickly hide. . .expect you hadn’t.

You’d pricked your finger and Jack was about to yell at you to get to cover when it happened. Your blood began to form into a weapon, a large axe. This surprised your enemies enough to give you time to engage in combat while Jack quickly started firing at the enemies firing at you from above.

It was a quick fight, the two of your working quickly through your enemies with Jack helping once all the roof top shooters had been killed.

The dust settled and he walked over to you, both of you having a few minor injuries so he dropped the bioetic field down before giving you a ‘explain’ look.

You sat the two of you down and explained that it was an inherited gene that allowed you to do that, your older sister and uncle were the other two people who had gotten the gene.

“I trained long and hard to have perfect control over this Jack and at first it was. . .strange but now i’m used to it, i can’t win a fight without it.” You said, nervously swallowing before you looked at your boyfriend. He was silent for a few moments before he nodded

“Alright, we’ll find a way to let you train in peace if that’s what you want” he said before grabbing your shoulders and looking you directly in the eyes “If using that ever, ever starts to hurt you. Stop. We’ll find something else you can use. I refuse to lose you”

You nodded and wrapped your arms around him as he pulled you into a hug, promising in a mumble to tell him if your powers started hurting to use.


	2. Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meditation was your and Hanzo's thing. . .in a sense, you wouldn't meditate but you'd often do other calming activities. This time he just happened to catch you training.
> 
> You had some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> How would Jack, Jesse and Hanzo react if they found out their m! s/o has hemokinesis
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: http://overwatch-and-others-imagines.tumblr.com/

Hanzo and you often meditated together. . .and by that you meant he would meditate while you sat there reading a book or napping with your head on his lap. It was nice those times you spent together, peaceful even. You cherished those times greatly.

You woke up from your nap, the sun streaming in from the open window and you smiled. Looking up, Hanzo was still deep in meditation, the smell of incense still heavy in the room. That smell had become very comforting to you and you had bought a bunch of incense for that purpose, Hanzo had been surprised but hadn’t complained. 

If it helped to calm you down then you guessed he was probably okay with it. 

You snuck a glance at Hanzo, watching him for a few moments before getting out a small pin and pricking one of your fingers. The momentary pain was one you were used to. You gathered the blood from the wound and drew more out until it formed a short sword, you slowly got up and went to a empty part of the room.

From what you gathered, Hanzo wouldn’t be out of meditation for a few more hours which gave you plenty of time to practice a little bit. You got into your stance and started your drills, changing weapons twice over to the course of the next hours to keep you on your toes.

If you hadn’t been to focused on your drills maybe you would have noticed Hanzo’s eyes open as he slowly came out of meditation just as the hour was coming to an end, once his eyes focused he looked over at you. About to talk to you about training in the apartment before he paused and watched you, more specifically he watched the weapon in your hands.

There were a few old myths about people who could control blood and he had seen enough blood to know that was exactly what you were doing. He waited to see if you noticed him before clearing his throat.

You froze, slowly turning to face him. Feeling the familiar feeling of dread pool in your stomach, your doubts about your powers flying through your head before you noticed. . .the surprised but amazed look on his face.

He gestured for you to sit and you quickly did, the blood going back into your body before you healed the small prick mark.

“I have never seen someone who could control their blood, i have heard stories but i did not know if they were true” Hanzo said quietly and you nodded

“They are except we call the power hemokinesis, it’s more official sounding” You said, showing him your hands when he gestured for them. His touch was soft as he looked them over, gently running a finger over where the mark used to be

“It’s amazing” He said and you could feel your cheeks heat with a light blush

“Thank you Hanzo” you said quietly and he gave you a rare smile, one that caused your heart to flutter.

“You have to show me how it works sometime, for now it’s best we eat” He said standing up, you quickly stood after him nodding. Food was sounding pretty good to you right about now.


	3. McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are needed in the med-bay due to your handsome but stubborn cowboy boyfriend being stubborn and not taking some medicine he clearly needs to take after getting some injuries on a mission. 
> 
> You then take the opportunity to engage in some serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> How would Jack, Jesse and Hanzo react if they found out their m! s/o has hemokinesis
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: http://overwatch-and-others-imagines.tumblr.com/

You wandered through base, searching for a familiar cowboy who was meant to be home from a mission that evening. You had something important you wanted to tell him, no needed to tell him. Not telling him was starting to burn a hole through you.

As you wandered past the med-bay, you heard a familiar southern drawl from within and quickly slipped inside. Angela spotted you and let out a soft sigh of relief. Gesturing you over. You walked over and spotted Jesse, sitting on the edge of one of the beds looking. . .well a little worse for wear.

“Ouch Doc, gettin’ my sweetheart involved in this ain’t fair” Jesse said spotting you and you frowned, seeing him give you sweet eyes. That was never good.

“Jesse, if your being stubborn and not taking something you need to i swear” you said pointing a finger at him, narrowing your eyes as he held up his hands “You’re sleeping on the couch”

You looked at Angela quickly before Jesse could protest, spotting a few antibiotics in her hands and you simply held out yours for them. She passed them to you, giving quick instructions for them and you nodded.

“Thank you Angela” you said and she smiled before wandering to her next patient, you simply gave Jesse a look and he got off the bed, hat in hand and started following you back to your shared apartment. 

Once you were home, you managed to get Jesse to take the antibiotics by enforcing that you would make him sleep on the couch tonight if he didn’t. You relaxed once that was taken care of, you were about to get up and start on dinner when a metal arm wrapped around your waist and you were pulled down onto the couch with Jesse.

“Dinner can wait darlin, i want to spend some time holding you” He said with a grin and you rolled your eyes before letting him tuck you against him, breathing in the familiar scent of cloves and whiskey.

The two of you laid like that for a bit before the reason you’d been searching him out in the first place popped up in your head and you let out a quiet sigh, something Jesse picked up on real quick.

“What’s troubling you?” he asked, nuzzling the top of your head and you shrugged. He gently tipped your head back to look at him, revealing the concerned frown on his face “I know you can take care of yourself but come on darlin, talk to me”

“There was a reason i was looking for you Jesse” You said before taking in a deep breath “I have hemokinesis“

Seeing Jesse’s blank look you let out a quiet sigh before hurrying to explain

“It’s the ability to manipulate blood, i can control my blood to form weapons and i can force myself to heal faster. It’s a power i’ve had since i was 12, a side effect of a blood transfusion. No one knew who donated that blood but it saved my life and gave me powers. Which i’ve been training with and know how to use.” You said speaking in a slight nervous rush, you’d stopped looking at Jesse by this point “I just wanted to tell you do you didn’t worry about me, i’m a strong man Jesse so. . .”

“Darlin look at me” Jesse said, his tone soft. You looked back at him to see him smiling “While i’m glad i know i won’t have to worry so much while your gone, i’m glad you trusted me enough to tell me so thank you for that”

“You aren’t mad?” You asked and he shook his head, shifting to hold you close to his chest

“Naw honey i ain’t mad, you’ll have to show me how your hephokinesisis works sometime” He said, pretending to look confused as you laughed

“It’s hemokinesis, you stupid cowboy” You teased and he grinned

“I know. I just wanted to make you laugh” he said and you chuckled before kissing him, wrapping your arms around his waist. You were glad that had gone smoothly.


End file.
